Past Friends and Old Acquaintances
by UnkeptMind
Summary: And old friend arrises from Gaara's past. Could she, perhaps, grow to be called... friend? No Lemon. No Slash. Rated T for language and bloody situations.
1. Prologue

Prologue~

Lily rubbed her head softly, hopping to stop the aching that was gripping it. She rubbed her fingers over a rather large, and very painful bump to the left side. Shaking her head, she tried to remember what happened to her.

Only a mere 7 years old, it couldn't have been a hangover, unless it had been a spiked drink, but that still didn't account for the large bump on her noggin. She tried to stand, but found it impossible. She looked down at her feet, her sky blue eyes clearing and she saw she was wrapped in lengthy ropes around her legs and around her waist, though her arms were free.

She wrinkled her brow, extremely confused, ether this person had another plan to go along with this ensemble, or this was the stupidest capture she had ever heard of. She began to get up, but was pulled back only a hair. She quickly stopped and laid back down, knowing that it could just be that "something".

Removing her headband, she used it as a mirror to see what was holding her back. The small girl looked through her make-shift mirror and saw the knot in the ropes, latching her onto a hoop dug into the rock behind her, with an exploding tag on the loose knot.

_Oh thank god I didn't get up! _She thought relieved. If she had, there would be little Lily bits all over. Instead she got out a kunai and started cutting at the place were the rope met the knot. Soon she was free and she began work on her legs.

As she was running out of the tunnel she thought she heard something else. She looked around and smelled the air.....water,...and salt........tears...

She ran back and whispered for whatever it was to answer back. No one answered back, except for a soft hiss, like moving sand in the wind. She got down on her hands and knees and felt around,_...nothing....nothing....WAIT! _She thought, feeling something rather small and boney. She felt higher and felt another person there with her. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Mm" this person said. She felt around more, unable to see. He had been crying, and by the dried tears all over his face, for hours.

Within 15 minutes she had unbound him and they were soon quietly talking, walking along, trying to find an entrance...or exit.

"So, do you know what happened to us?" she asked as kinda as she could, trying to keep the fear out of her little voice.

"No" came the reply, shaky and sounded like he was about to cry again.

"Hey, don't cry, it's ok. Your not alone anymore, I'll stay here with you until we get out, ok?"

His nod went unseen, in the dark cavern they were in.

"If you nodded or anything, I can't see it, so just say yes or no" she said, with an uncertain laugh.

"y-yes" he said unsurely.

"So," she said, trying to break some boundaries, "whats your name?"

"G—" he suddenly stopped: every time he said his name, they all started running, then it just ends up badly. He shut him mouth and just sort of sighed and kept quiet.

"What? Can't you say? Im sure it can't be that bad. Come on, just tell me" she asked quietly and sweetly, trying to mimic her mother, when she knew something was wrong.

"No,... you'll just run away.." he said, beginning to cry again.

She took hold oh his hand and stopped walking. She placed in onto hers, atop of her heart. "I promise I wont run. You can even hold my hand and make sure I don't if u wont believe me."

He looked down and sighed. " it's..Subake no...Gaara"

She silently gasped and stood still, recovering herself. She remembered what her mom told her only a few days ago~

"_uh, see that boy there? The one on the swing?" a motherly voice said to a young Lily._

"_Yea, momma?" she said looking at him._

"_That's subake no Gaara" she said sternly, I want you to promise mommy that you'll have nothing to do with that monster ok?"_

"_But why mommy? He looks so lonely, can I go say hi or something?"_

"_no sweety,...no you can't..."_

"_But, why?"_

"_He's a monster. And he'll kill you if you do." she said, her usually soft eyes hardening, and becoming cold. "Don't go near him. He's a __**monster**__"~_

Lily blinked and thought to herself. _Mommy said that he's a monster, but, he's been so.. Childish and,...normal. I don't think mommy was right when she said that._

Lily sighed again and looked into what she thought was his eyes. "See? I didn't run."

"But you probably want to, right?"

"No. I will honor my promises. I promised you I wouldn't run, and I wont."

He looked back at her, still holding her hand. He stood there a moment and blinked. "R-really?"

"Yup." she said bluntly and smiled. "My name is Lily Kougari. But I just go by Lily. As you just go by Gaara right?"

"uh-...uh huh!" he said smiling for the first time in a long time.

She grabbed his hand and ran twords what they thought was the entrance, smiling and laughing, the both of them, both glad to have finally found a good friend.


	2. The Return

chapter 1 ~

"But mommy, why are we leaving?" A small Lily asked, as her belongings were being piled onto a dusty wagon.

Her mother looked at Lily, and bent over, sitting on her knees, to be at eye level with her only daughter, "Honey, do you remember what I told you a couple days ago?"

Lily looked down at her feet, eyes being drawn to her poorly wrapped ankle, "Yes," she said, feeling miserable that she had disobeyed her mother.

"And what did I say?" Her mother asked sternly, her eyes hardening again, growing angry with her only daughter.

"You said to stay away from him," Lily said sorrowfully, "But, I didn't mean to. I was in that cave all tied up, and I got out like you taught me to, but...he was there too, and I couldn't just leave him."

Her mother glanced at the little boy, holding his favorite teddy on the lonely swing-set that he had been attached to since he was first introduced to the concept of swinging. "You should have, he's the reason your father never came home that night," she said insensitively.

The little girl gasped, but she refused to accept that fact. He couldn't have. He wouldn't do anything of the sort on purpose.

The cart was loaded, and her mother placed the little girl next to her. As she urged to horse to move forward to her new home, the little girl looked back, right at the little boy.

She just kept looking, until she whispered, "Goodbye. Don't forget about me, ok, Gaara-san?"

Lily woke slowly. As her eyes cleared, she found herself looking at her bland ceiling in her boring room, in this dull place. Everything was the same. Nothing ever changed here. Not even the wallpaper.

She hopped out of bed and began to get dressed. A ruffled, comfortable shirt, bandages around the middle to keep it from flying off. Some heavy weighted belts, some comfy pants. The same old stuff, day after day. She walked to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub while getting out some clean bandages for her ankle.

She looked down, as she raised her leg, getting ready to put on the bandages again, only today, she stopped and really got a good look at it; A small hummingbird in mid flight, was intricately crafted on the outside on her right ankle. It was red like blood, but it hadn't hurt that much to get it.

When others got a rare look at it,they always called it "cursed", and "demonic". Lily had always wondered how she got it, but the answer, came in a dream.

"Finally, were out of that dark cave," a little Lily said, wiping her sweaty forehead. Gaara nodded his head and sat down on a nearby rock.

Lily looked up at him, finally getting a good look at the boy called Gaara. He wore simple black outfit, shirt and pants, with a grayish green poncho and leg-warmers. With some standard black ninja shoes. His hair was a fiery red, but also dusty and darkened by the moon's glow. It seemed if he would step into the sunlight, it would glow with it's full intensity. poor sleepless eyes, shinned beautifully in a unique shade of blue, no green... actually...both. but those eyes were incased with blackness.

He wasn't at all bad looking. Lily actually found him cute, in a sort of way. She giggled to herself, embarrassed she was thinking these thoughts.

"What?" He said looking up.

"Hehehe, oh nothing" she remarked, smiling.

sitting on a rock, opposite him and tried to catch her breath; after what seemed like an endless run threw the dark cave. She looked out to the horizon and placed her head on her hand, and began to think.

After a while, she broke the silence with mindless conversation; where he lived, what he likes, and hates. She soon found out that he was a pretty sweet kid, just lonely.

She looked back at the distance, but eventually her eyes caught on a bird way up in the sky. having never seen a bird like this, so she went to chase after it.

Gaara saw her go shooting past, and thinking, now that she really go to know him, she was going to run. She was going to run and never look back. "Wait!" he yelled after her.

She turned her head for a moment, but a moment too late. Gaara brought his hand up, and a wave of sand went with it. She stopped and fell backwards as the sand caught her right ankle. "Gaara?" She said, very afraid of what was happening. "I'm not running, I just wanted to see that bird" she said pointing to the sky. But the bird was gone, and Gaara became very mad.

"Gaara please im sorry." she said, on the verge of tears. She could feel the sand ripping away at her skin, but only the top layers. It would cause brusing and a scar, that much she knew, but to what extent, was a mystery.

Gaara looked into her eyes and brought his small hand back down. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he just hated being alone. The sand waved off of her and he turned away. He was sorry he had hurt her, and he was just as confused as she was.

She looked at him, then back at the bloody mess. She could see he missed a portion of sand, still embezzled in her leg. She didn't want to think about it though, she wanted to check on him. She knew he must have been hurting to release that much chakra.

She hobbled over to him, unseen and placed a kind hand on his shoulder. She didn't know what to say, so she just sat there trying to be as comporting as she could.

He didn't look at her. he didn't want to. He just sat there crying, ashamed, hurt, and afraid.

After a few moments, after calming down a bit, he muttered, "I'm sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to," he said before a fresh wave of tears hit him. She, seeing an opportune moment, pulled his head into her chest, and hugged him, shedding a few tears of her own. Not out of pain, but out of forgiveness.

The two of them sat and hugged for a few minutes before Lily began to sway, and get drowsy. He, having stopped, said she should get some rest.

She rejected the offer at first, but eventually she laid down and whispered a goodnight before going to sleep.

Lily looked at her headband and put it on, sticking a few feathers, her trademark weapon, in the top.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and walked out the front door, saying goodbye to her mom. Today was the day. She had been called out on a mission, to Sunakure.

She smiled and embraced the wind, saying only softly enough for her to hear, "I hope you haven't forgotten already, Gaara-san"


	3. Have you Forgotten me Already?

chapter 2~

Lily tyerdly walked into Suna, her desination and plopped down on the ground. She had just done a 500 foot sprint to get into Suna on time. "Wow that was a close one" the gaurd yelled to her, waving a hand.

She huffed, "heh, guess im lucky today." the gaurd just laughed and went back to his post.

Lily had forgotten that the gaits closed at sundown everyday. She was lucky she had made it before the gaits closed compleatly, and just bairly squeezed inside. Her stomache grouled and she put a hand on it. She had run out of food in the desart, and the 24 hour walk threw a giant bowl of sand-pudding didn't help much either.

She sat on the ground, catching her breath and waching the sun set. She had missed them, the Suna sunsets, the warm sand smells, the quiet yet pristine streets.

After the sun had set, and she felt she needed to, she got up and brushed off her pants, getting ready to stoll around the city.

She walked for a long time, passing her old school, her old home, and old friend's homes, she wondered if they were still there, if she would knock on their door, and see how much they changed, how much she had changed. Eventually, she passed along the old park, and stopped at the old swingset. She staird at it's cold steal frame and began to think, immagining the little boy, sitting and hugging his teady, as he wastched his old friend leave him. She looked down cast, and decided she should move on before she started crying. She felt HORRABLE, having to leave him because her mom was stupid enough to believe that her husband had been killed by a little boy. Lily remembered that night clearly, even though she was only one year old; the giant sand demon was terrorizing the village agian, and her dad got shipped out to stop it, and along with the kazekage, his swadren did. They finally got him, but... in the attempt to stop the demon, all of his chakura was dried up, and he fell, dead.

Lily didn't blame the poor boy for something he couldn't controll, she pitied him, and wondered why others feared him so much.

She was snapped out of her thought as she tripped over something, at first it felt like a rock, but then, when she looked down she didn't see anything at all. She laughed at her own clumbsyness and went on her way.

After a couple hours of walking, she began to get tired. She looked up at the moon, but was suprized to see that the moon was neer being full. She smiled brightly, she loved the moon, and always wanted it to be full.

She continued to look,until she thought she saw something else, stairing back at her from ontop of the roof, above her. She staired at it and smiled. But right about she was about to wave, it was gone, in a puff of sand.

She just kept stairing up, reinvitioning those eyes, that looked at her with such disbelief that it was funny. Those soft aquamarine eyes, shrouded in blackness, that firey hair that flocked on his face. His outfit may have changed, but he was still the same old person he was before, she could see it in his eyes.

"So," she said, talking to herself, "you've forgotten me already have you,... Gaara-kun"

The day came and went, boring as ever, she went to the Kazekage's building and performed her mission. "Collecting reports, how exciting" she said to herself, hopping that no one heard her absent thought.

Stepping outside, letting the last rays of sun fall upon her face she decided it was time. Time to see him agian.

She climbed to the highest building with ease and sat, waiting. She knew he wouldn't denie her challenge, she had heard of what he had supposedly "become".

She sat, motionless, and listened. She had developed a technique to see waves of chakura in a mile radius. The small kunochi sat still, closing her eyes and breathing softly. She sent out streams of chakra, like a web from a spider. She acually called this technique, her "Chakra Web no Jutsu". She was rather proud of it, and had been highly complemented on it from her elders.

It was like a spider's web, only 3 dementional and unseen to the human eye. She sat and felt the pulses of chakra flow from two directions, directly oposite her. Both were at a close enough range, that if she threw her feather as far as she could, she could still manage to hit them, though it wouldn't be faital enough to kill them, instantly.

Her specialty feathers were all in a variety of colores, all in the order of most consentration on piosen; Blue - just for normal fighting or training, yellow - for more serious fighting, and red and black - this being for assasinations. Though she didn't like to assasinate anyone, she knew she had to.

She was thrown from her thoughts agian by a gental tug of chakra growing closer and closer, though it's owner, who was still unidentified, was remaining in the same place. She quicky opened her eyes, and not a moment too soon either.

Right where she had been, a wave of sand came at a crushing force, almost blowing her off balence at the sheer gust it blew up. She covered her mouth and nose with her arm to make sure she didn't breath any in.

A moment went by before she stood up, smiling, that same goofy smile. Facing the person she thought was the real one, and not just a sand clone. Exact clones were her technique's one weekness, sure she could tell which one was real with her eyes, and careful observations, but the exact dispellation of chakra always threw her off.

She smiled and almost called out, before a large and unforgiving hand came at her from behind, sweeping her off her feet and gasping for breath. He grabbed her hands from behind and held them in a rough way that made her bone's ache. The large hand clamped over her mouth. Having the wind knocked out of her, and being thoughougly suprizzed, her breath quickened and she tried to turn around, but her attacker wouldn't let her. She quickly remembered her training; stay calm, and wait for the perfect time, or you will die. _Oh, sensi always knew just the right thing to say_, she thought sarcastically. She stopped squirming and stood perfectly still. Her patience was met by a vioce in her ear, a vioce she knew all too well, "who are you, and why do you look fermiliar?" a rough vioce said from behind.

She smiled under his hand, normally she would have just licked his hand and run like hell, but she knew better from experience, that was a faital mistake today. His hand moved from her mouth to her throught, letting her speak, but still in controll. "Im suprized at you." she replyed calmly, trying not to give off the fear in her vioce.

He just became confused and a little more iritatted as she continued, "have you forgotten me, already?...ouch that hurts."

"What do you mean?" he said treatening to crush her esophagus with his bare hand.

"Aw,...you HAVE forgotten, well, that's a bummer. And I was planning to give you something too." he cocked his head, confussed as hell, but that was alright, if the little birdey wanted to dance, the racoon can play just as well.

"Tell me who you are or I will kill you." he said, growing argier by the moment.

"I promised I would come back, didn't i,...Gaara-san" she said, meaning the promise she had made to him, just in the look in her eyes, as she was carted away, a long time ago.

His eyes grew wide, as hunderds of supressed memories flooded in like a dam burting with water. They soon grew so wild that they woke Shokaku. He though he had finally put him to sleep, but soon the great racoon was lusting for more blood and more pain, but the only candidate, was his old friend, Lily.

All Lily knew was the hands had released her, and as she turned the same pained boy crouched before her, the same little boy that she clung to remember all these years, clutching his head in imence pain, like she had never seen before.

She bend over and layed comphorting hands on his shaking muskles. She could feel that he was in so much pain, if only she knew why. She did however finally get a good look at him, his outfit choises didn't change much thought the years, black. Lots and lots of black. But there was something she didn't see before, that must have been added after she left. A blood red scar, much like the one she had recieved many years earlier, except his was the kanji "ai" or Love. She mentally giggles to herself,it being so ironic and all.

She soon turned her attention back to her long lost friend. After about ten minutes, it seemed the pain had passed and he was breathing a little more softly now. "Are you ok?" she asked softly.

He just nodded his head and sat in a more comfortable position. She also sat down, keeping a hand on his sholder. He looked at the ground and brushed her hand off, never meeting her eyes. She, feeling hurt that he didn't accept her gesture. She placed her hands in her lap and also looked down, hurt, and not knowing what to say. She was about to ask agian how he was but she was interupted by a very soft, "why?"

She looked at him, to see him stairing at her, seeing that his eyes have hardened and becomming nothing but an empty shell of hurt and pain, she just staired into his eyes and replyed with a smiple, "why what?"

"Why did you come back?" he didn't blink nor did he move. He sat perfectly still and staired at her, in a soft glare.

Tacken back, she smiled a bit and said, "I had a job to do. And, I wanted to say hello agian. I never forgot. But apparently you did." she said looking down, but still smiling, feeling silly.

He also looked away and shifted postions for a second, but instantly became motionless agian."oh." he said simply.

"I really am sorry I had to go," she said after a while, "but, mother made me, even if I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay and play some more, but..." she trailed off into empy space, deciding it would be better if she didn't finish the scentance.

He looked down at her ankle and cocked his head, "why do you bandage it?" refering to the tatoo/scar he had given her on accident.

"Huh?" she said absent mindedly, "oh, well, my mom freaks out. U know her....kinda.." she said the last word silently, slumping down inside herself.

"Prove it."

"Huh?" she said mildly confused.

"Prove that your who you say you are and show me."

"Kay," she said, smiling widely. She unwrapped her bandages on her ankle, showing the red mark, the small hummingbird. His eyes lit up.....almost. From a far away glance you wouldn't notice anything, but Lily could see a far off light in his eyes and she heard the smallest sigh she had ever heard in her life. He believed her, and that was all she needed.

Thoughout the night they had a meager conversation, Lily did most... Or perhaps all of the talking, he grunted, nodded or shook his head, not really saying much, but that was all she needed for a decent conversation. She had a habit of over-talking sometimes.

When morning came she said she better go, but she left him with an poorly scribbled address on a piece of scrap paper and said to feel free to vist her any time. That should shut mom up for about a week muhahahahahaha....

Before she left she waved to Temari and Kankuro, not really knowing them, but she found out who they were by the decriptions left by Gaara, and as she said good bye, she leaned in and gave Gaara a hug.

He just stood there, no knowing if he should just slap her...or kill her. He didn't have time to think because she ran off, running with her head turned, sticking a toung out and laughing, flailing her arms like crazy.

He crossed his arms and contemplated if he really wanted to kill her. He turned around and began to walk past his half-siblings before Kankuro asked, "who was she?" he said with a 'what in the hell just when on here" look, trying to figure out what girl would dare HUG Gaara...and live...

Temari shook out of it and beagn to pester Gaara with "aw how cute"s and "Gaara's got a girl friend"s.

"I said shut it Temari." Gaara said, flashing a glare at her.

"Aww your blushing" she said jockingly, knowing that she was over stepping the boundaries, but when was she to get a chance like this agian?

They continued to bicker until Gaara got serious in his death threats, and Temari got the picture. Kankuro just followed along, still not knowing what just went on, perhaps he just invitioned it, or was he asleep, he didn't know, but it was wierding him out.


	4. Konohagure

chapter 3~

It had only been a month since she had seen him last, but Lily felt she must see him agian, but she's didn't know how she would exactly do that. She couldn't just go down there and pop in like last time, then it would all seem so planned. No, she had to meet him in a more casual way. But how?

She could right a letter to him, but she didn't know his address. She could send a messenger, but he would think it was an assassin again. "THINK LILY, THINK!" she cried to herself over and over agian, "there must be some way to meet with him again without it being too forward, or too desperate either.

The answer eluded her for hours before plopping down on her balconey, nipping at her for a treat." huh?!" she said while getting up. A sleek looking messenger hawk had perched on her window seel and was offering her a message bound in the most elaborate seals and scrolls possible. She mused her and kicked herself for not thinking about it sooner!

She fed the hawk and sent him on his way before opening a letter, and finding that his older sister had gotten to her first. She removed the scrolls and seals after a rough hour of stuggeling and got to work traslating the note which read;

Dear, who I come to find is called Lily,

Sorry for not indroducing myself earlier but I am Temari, Gaara's older sister. And im sorry for Gaara's manners, for he never really learned any. I just wanted to let you know that we will be in Konoha for the next month or so. The Chunin exams are comming up and we would hope to see your there, especially Gaara. I saw the hug, but don't worry, your neer death experience is safe with me.

~Temari of the Sand~

Lily Giggled to herself over the letter. It was the perfect date- the word hit her and a fresh wave of laughter struck her like a shuriken, _OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! did I just even think that?!_ She sat there blushing and giggling until her mom came in to cheak on what all the giggling was about, and left when she found out about a 'date' threw her mom-o-teen-translation-o-modifier-thing, that all moms have.

Lily squeed inside her head and rolled around on her bed, she was so happy that she tough her head would explode and little tiny Lilys would come rain down upon the world, not literally of cource but she had an immagination of great magnitude that no one could even touch.

She looked back out the window and smiled happily to herself. "Konoha it is. MOM!" she yelled downstairs, "im going out tommarow!"

"Agian? Where to this time?" her mom asked from the door, removing the cotten balls from her ears from years of experience with a noisy child.

"Konoha, it's just 2 days travel from here!"

"Alright, just be careful." her mom said as she turned her back to the groan and the rolling of Lily's eyes.

"Mom im 14, not 3, ill be fine!"

Her mother just sighed and went down the stairs to prepare dinner.

Looking back out to the sunset, Lily could tell it was going to be a very good day tomorrow!

the next day Lily stuffed her back full of water and snacks, and a ramen bowl or two before heading off, before her mom was even awake. Lily had been too excited to sleep, even if she tried she would just burst into more giggles, she couldn't wait, she had been looking forward to the day when she got to see Gaara again. Poor guy, he needs all the friends and support he can get, even if he doesn't want it! She giggled again and began a fast sprint tword Konoha, too excited to wait anymore!

The trip was uneventful and there was nothing really else to do or go, so straght there she ran, until she came to a large village gate, with the kanji for 'fire' writen above in bold red paint. "Nice! wish our small village was as glamorous!" she said walking inside, just before they were to close. The first thing she did, besides almost wet herself, thinking that she would have to spend the night in a strange forrest agian, was find a good inn to stay in for the next while. Then she decided to roam the town and explore the streets.

She found a rather tasty looking ramen shop around the couner of the inn where she was staying, so she decided to step inside and try them out. "Hello!" she said as she pushed the curtain out of her way, while she entered, already to find a single boy at the center stool slerping away at the ramen, using a rather large, rather well used bowl. _WOW he must eat here A LOT for that kinda of bowl_ she thought to herself.

She sat down in the stool next to the rather friendly looking boy, even if her did wear the most oddly colored clothing she had ever seen in her life, bright neon orange. Yea, those are ninja colors alright, if u were hiding in a orange tree, or,.... nope not really anything else.

She slid into the chair and greeted the shop keeper, avioding the look she was getting from her right. She quickly hid herself behind a menu and tried to decide what to get. She looked over the food items and descriptions, not really sure.

"The miso ramen is the most popular." came a vioce in her ear. She held backa scream and jumped almost falling out of her chair. He was so close to her, that she could hear his breathing and smell his natural scent, reminding her of soft earth and tall trees, a compherting smell, like home.

She staired at him for a moment, regianing her composure. "I-is that so?" she said, smiling at the sugjustion.

He nodded and pionted at it, "its $5 for a small but only $7 for a big one like mine" he said pionting over at his, now empy bowl. Her eyes widened, when she entered his bowl was full! He had eaten the intire meal within the time she looked at her menu, which was not long in the first place, maybe 5 minutes, maybe less.

"Sounds good!" she said," Im Lily by the way." she informed, extending her hand.

He looke a bit suprized at her forwardness but shook her hand none the less, "nice to meet you, im Naruto!" he said flashing a warm smile.

They ate peacefully, naruto ordering another bowl, to the very suprized Lily, who could barily finish a small. Despite it's name, the brim was as big as a dinner plate. Only a few inches smaller than Naruto's GIGANTIC bowl.

Before long they broke out into happy conversation, talking about what ever came to mind, schools, people, friends. Lily only kept one secret, Gaara. It wasn't that she was imbarrased about her friendship with him, she was just scared that naruto would have already heard all the awful things about him and dislike Lily for it. So she kept quiet about it.

"It sure is a nice town u have here." she stated after a while, " my village is a small blip on the map compared to this one!"

"Really?" he said looking at her funny.

"What? It is,.... it's only a 15 minute walk from edge to edge."

"REALLY?!" he said amazed, his eyes lighting up. "Wow that is small. What is it called?" he asked suddenly.

She just smiled and said, "it's name is Ruken." it's about a 2 day walk from here."

"Really?" he said still a twinkle in his eyes, " I havn't heard of it but im sure that it's great!" flashing a smile, he gave her a reasuring nudge with his arm. "So, where did u become a ninja? I don't recognize the headband sybol." he said stairing on her head, the exsact place where sakura would put it.

"You mean you've never seen a Suna headband before?" she said laughing. "It's one of the five great nations!"

"Really?!" he said in amazement.

"You don't get out much do you?" she said bursting out laughing, even being jioned by the shop keeper and his daughter.

"Not really, im giong to though!" he said laying back on the counter, "as soon as I pass the Chunin exams." his eyes glazed over as if he was in a dream.

"Oh really I know of some ninjas who will be praticipating from there. I bet you wont know them though."

"Nah, I don't know anybody outside this village really, and some other villages."

Lily looked outside the shop and gasped, the moon was almost over head. "OH MY GOSH! I didn't realize it was that late already!!!" she said paniking. "I have to go, but it was very nice meeting you Naruto!" she said running from the shop.

She headed for the inn, leaping from roof to roof, finding it much less confuzing. She looked over her sholder for a second, seeing a lone figure, sitting ontop the roofs, all alone. She stopped and waved, smiling. The figure just nodded and looked away. She giggled and lept to the next roof. It had been a good night. Maybe tomarrow she would be able to stay and talk to Gaara some more tomarrow. Just maybe...


	5. Where did you go off to?

Chapter 4 ~

Lily's sky blue eyes opened slowly, to a beam of freash light that gracefully poured into her room. She glanced at the clock, lazily. She graned and rolled over, 8 seemed so early to get up. Her wearly eyes started to close, back into her lovely dreams, when they suddeny snapped open at a strange memory and a fermiliar name rang out in her mind.

She sprang out of bed with such ferosity, she though she was flying for a moment before realizing that she almost leaped out the open window. Holding onto the leadge, she caught herself with frightening speed, that she neerly fell onto the pavment below. She sighed to herslef and muttered a, "thank god" before running back into her small apartment and reaching for her normal clothes. If she remebered correctly today was the last day before the chunnin exams begun, and it was relitivily the last time she would get the opertunity to talk to Gaara in a while. So she would have to meet with him today, maybe meet his siblings. The one called Temari seemed nice enough.

She smiled at this new hope and ran out the door, grabbing her key and backpack. Soon afterwards she was walking down a large and busy looking market place, looking around to see if any place looked good to eat. She smiled and walked up to a nice looking kunochi in pink, selling apples and various other types of fruit. Lily smiled at her and asked for an apple, only to be bombarded by a million questions and curious looks from the girl whom seemed to not care. These questions were all relitave ones and anoyingly inaccurate. It took Lily at least 10 minutes to get the girl, who called herself "Sakura", to finally ring up her order. Lily never suspected that it would take 20 minutes just to get an apple in this town. Usualy in her town if the shop keepers didn't know u they didn't talk to you either. Konoha is definatly an odd place, of that im sure. She commented to herself as she tried to find a decent place to eat quietly. She wondered if she would run into anyone she knew around this area. All of her friends from the village were on missions, so it could be possible, but unlikely.

Lily soon found herself a rather sturdy looking old tree in the center of what looked like a clearing. There were many children around, chasing each other with various objects. Teasing the others playfully, or, not-so playfully, as she say one boy throwing a frog at another little girl. But all Lily could do was watch, if she got involved it would look bad on her part. She knew not to meddle in other's affairs, even one's as little as this.

As she took a bite from her apple, a sudden thud broke her thoughts. She turned around to feel another thud from the other side of the tree, with small various nioses comming from whoever was kicking the old tree. She got up and looked to the other side, bairly missing a high powered kick to the tree. She almost fell back in suprize and stumbled on her own feet. Large round eyes and a flash of green flashed and reappeared behind her to catch her fall. Lily fell into whoever it was and stood up, thanking the mysterious person. She looked at the boy, about a year younger than herself, with a bowl-cut, straighte black hair, a green spandex suit and VERY thick eye brows. "Thank you." she said unsertainly, as his apperance was indeed a wonder. He just saluted her and gave a very large smile, which almost seemed to sparkle in the morning sun.

"YOSHA! You are alright? I am the leaf village's hansom devil, ROCK LEE!" the boy, called Lee, almost burst out. "And you might be?"

"Um, hi.....Lee. Im Lily.....Thanks." she said still stunned._ If he was the leaf village's hansom devil, then the rest of the villagers must be UUUUUUGLLLYYYY._(sry all u lee fans but HE LOOKS LIKE A FREAKING TURTLE!!! XDDD) she smiled shyly. "Are you pertisipating in the cunnin exams too?" she asked, wondering. It only seemed apropreate, considering his age.

"YOSHA! I will compeate and WIN! For Sakura-san!"

"Oh! I met her today, she sold me the apple, very talkative I must say." lily said without thinking.

"She may seem rough around the edges, but she is till my Sakura-san. And I will get her to be my girl friend if it's the last thing I do!" he said VERY determined.

"Good luck with that then." She said kindly. "Also, have u seen some friends around here? I can't seem to find them."

"Oh? Who are they, I might know where they are!" he said giving her a thumbs up and another large smile.

"The shinobi of the sand. Have you seen them?" she asked shrugging.

"No, I don't believe we've met, but I will still look and let you know when I can."

"Awsome!" lily said, waving and running off to search for them "Thank you Lee-san!" she yelled back as he continued training.

After hours of running around and searching, it was lunch time and she was getting very hungry. She walked back to the all-too fermiliar ramen stand. She had passed it several times while looking around, and now for the 5th time she decided that she would eat.

She sat down and gave the owner a big smile and a hello. Noticing that she was all alone she sat in the seat she sat in when she met that nice boy, Naruto. With a small "idatakimasu" she bagan to eat. Thinking of any other places she might have not cheaked.

It took her a minute, but as she handed her money to the old ramen stand owner, she remembered the one place she hadn't cheaked; the roofs. Lily smacked her head, and cursed at being so stupid. Gaara loves the rooftops, especially at night. Ill go there after it gets dark....I don't think he'll be there right now. She thought to herself, smiling at the shop owner.

Lily waved good-bye and ran to the main street, looking around. She never really go the chance to get a good look around the place. Lily saw; a vetrinarian's shop, a florist's, the small fruit shop from earlier, and something new...

A boy walking down the street, out of the vet's shop, with the cutest little doggie on his head, the little dog looked sad, probably just got a shot or somthing... she ran over to the strange boy. "AWWWW what a cute dog, may I pet him?" she said, eyes large with adoration.

The genin turned around and staired at her for a sec before sluring, "uuuh,,, yea? ..sure... he's a little grumpy right now though, he just got his three year vacination" he took the dog off of his head and held it where Lily could easily pet him. "I havn't seen you before, where are you from?"

She scratched behind his ears, lovingly. "Oh im sorry," she said politely bowing a bit, "My name is Lily, of the sand village."

"Sand, huh?" he said, scratching his cheek.

"Mmhmm" she said nodding and smiling, widely. patting the dog's head. "So what your name?"

"Hmm? Oh... my name's Kiba, and this is Akamaru." the boy called Kiba said patting the sleepy looking dog in his arms.

Lily smiled at the cute dog, about to fall asleep. "OH! That reminds me! Have you seen any other sand nin's around here, I can't seem to find them anywhere..."

"Nope." he said, not thinking about it.

"Oh, well, thank you, ill talk to you later, ok?" she said running off, "take care Kiba, Akamaru!"

"What a strange girl..." Kiba said to his little lump of fur in his arms, repositioning him to his head. "Hope she find what she's looking for..."

"Bark!!"

She waited on the roof top, neer the place she saw Gaara only the night before, waiting for the last rays on sun to dissapear before she would start searching again. Lily yawned, as she had never really been a night owl before, going to bed right at sundown. yet she was determined to stay awake, even if it ment that she would be tyred the next day.

before she knew it, she was surrounded in a warm fluid-like substance, then it became hard and painful, squeezing her harshly. her eyes opened softly, to see a dark shadow looming over her. Lily tried to wiggle free, but it was too strong for her, so she decided to use her words, "that hurts, could you, maybe, put me down please?" she asked calmly to the shadow, half being sacrcastic, half wondering if it would accually work. the shadow grunted and crouched down to where her feet were, exposing only the ankles, taking the wrappings off one by one. she squirmed a bit, but a strong hand grabed her foot, renering her immobile. she had almost forgotten about the tatoo on her ankle, wondering if this shadow was a sand nin, ready to kill her for even conversing with "Suna's Ultimate Weapon", or if it was really him, making sure she was who she appeared to be, for only Lily and Gaara knew about it. before she could think too much on it however, the shadow had wrapped it back up again and the warm thing inclosing her suseeded and she got to see that it was his sand. she smiled and brushed the sand off of her clothes and out of her hair. she looked up again, laughing a bit, "over cautious?"

he looked away, turning to began walking away, she hurryed along beside him, humming a pleasent tune, hoping he'd at least say something. "something the matter?" she asked, wondering what he was thinking, he just gave her a look and kept walking. Lily sighed, but kept following, wondering where he was going. before she knew it they were on top of the large hotel in the center of town. it had a large slightly slanted tiled roof, and he chose a spot, agenst the chimney, to sit. she sat only a few feet away, straitening her shirt and brushing a last bit of sand from her pants. she looked up to him, and saw he was just stairing into the sky, at the stars, with a confused, yet blank look. her looked up and smiled, a large constilation of stars hovering over head. she laybe back and smiled softly, feeling her soul start to mingle with the nature around her. she looked over to him once more lazily, and saw he almost seemed like he wanted to say something, just not knowing how. she smiled and placed a hand on his sholder, smiling. he spun on her, angrily, for a momment before turning back, slouching into himself and crossing his arms, but still kept the feeling that he wanted ask something.

after feeling him squirm for a bit, Lily backed off and sadly went back to her own spot. "Lily?" he said, supprising her, "people talk to the stars, but do you think they hear us?"

Lily giggled a little, and relaxed a bit, yet he looked almost immbarased, she sighed and patted his sholder and smiled, "im sorry, i didn't mean to laugh,... it's just...." He looked at her, curiously, " no one has really ever asked me something so... inciteful..." smiling widely she looked back up to the stars, twinkling and seeming to smile right back. "maybe they do, maybe they don't, but even if they can't, don't you think there too far away to d anything about it, don't you think?" she asked, grinning.

he nodded, grunting, and seemed relax a little, "besides, no matter how meaningless or trivial, you know you can always talk to me right?" she said, realizing her hand was still on his sholder and pulled it away blushing, twidling her thumbs, shily. he almost seemed to smile before going back to his normal composure and looking away.

the moon was almost directly over head before Lily realized what time it was, with her 15th yawn. "I'm sorry but," she supressed another yawn, "i _really_ don't know how you do it.... practice i guess but,.. im so tyred... i really should go to bed..." he nodded and looked at he moon. Lily didn't know if it was from her lack of sleep, or her deliriousness; she didn't know, but for what ever reason, she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, before leaping down to go home, "good night, Gaara! see you tomarrow!"

she giggled to herself, still not beleiving what she had just done, she brushed her lips and turned bright red as she lept away immagining what he must be thinking.

meanwhile, a very very confused nin, sat alone on the roof, touching his cheek, wondering if that had really happened, and how in the world it _could_ have happened, "...to someone like me..."


	6. Accidents Happen?

Chapter 5~

The inevitable day of the Chunnin exams had finally rolled around, and Gaara and his siblings had to leave for the first trial of the exam. Lily smiled and walked them to the front. there were an insane number of attendants compared to her exam.

she wondered what part they would have first; they ALWAYS had a written portion to test to view the participant's spying skills, and sometimes they would send the students in one by one and test them. it was hard to tell what it was going to be first but she hoped they would all do excellent and pass their fist time like she had. it was a fluke really, but she was thankful none the less to have passed anyway.

Gaara seemed to have a lot on his mind that day, and Lily couldn't understand what he was thinking about, not matter how hard she tried. He just crossed his arms and walked along the long white hallway, starring at the ground the whole way. his stare would change _ever_ so slightly once and a while, but he was close to unblinking, deep in his own thoughts.

Temari looked down at a paper ever so often, checking to make sure they were going into the right room, "here... this is the room right?" she said pointing to the sign above it, stopping.

Lily looked up at it, and sure enough is big black letters the numbers was "414" above the room, declaring it to be the right room for the test, but Gaara didn't stop. he just kept walking, still in his own thoughts Lily thought.

"Gaara-san?...the room is right here..." Lily called trying to sounds helpful, and not like a prat.

He kept walking, eventually turning his head ever so slightly to remark, "It's a Genjutsu..."

Lily cocked her head, but preformed to release technique on herself and saw the numbers change from "414" into "313".

they were a whole floor away. "how could i have missed that?" Lily said, very embarrassed since she was horrid at genjutsu herself. she nodded for Konkuro and Temari to follow her, as she caught up to Gaara. _so THATS what he was doing... he was figuring out that it was a genjutsu... of course, anyone who can count what floor their on should know that that was fake, but..._

Lily blushed, and shuffled behind them, too let down on herself to say anything.

When they arrived, all Lily could do was give them luck and wave good-bye. it would be at least two days before she would see them again, and late the next day at that. so, she went to the park and watched the kids playing, having nothing to do herself. eventually she played tag with the young kids, until it was too dark to play anymore and everyone went home. she got some vegetables from the market, and went home herself. quickly making dinner her thoughts rose to the exams again, hoping all went well. turning out the light, she went to bed, trying to fall asleep with her mind full of thoughts of her own exams, eventually, filling her dreams with pits of death, quicksand, and deadly tests that no twelve year old should have to do.

. . .

...Limping.... He was... Limping.... Subake. No. Gaara..... was...limping.

Lily was horrified. it was barely even a limp for temari and konkuro to notice, apparently, however, Lily saw it when she went to go greet them back home. she politely smiled to both Konkuro and Temari, asking how it went, but they both said that they would tell her later, fear behind their eyes. konkuro's eyes quickly shifted to his little brother, when Lily asked him, but it was over in an instant, giving Lily the impression that Gaara was pissed, or worse, and he didn't want to talk about it right now.

Lily just nodded and followed Temari, wanting to know what happened quickly. she was worried... very worried.

Temari sat down on a chair, tensed, fear behind her honey colored eyes. "I didn't think it could happen..... i-.... i never thought it could happen...."

Lily sat down next to her, wanting to remain standing, but if she was over Temari, she thought that she would think she was looking down upon her, and Lily thought it would only make her clam up more. "what?...what happened?"

".... Rock Lee.... That boy.... he-"

"Temari, please tell me what happened." Lily begged, but Temari could only sit there and relive the scenes in her head over and over again as they replayed in her mind.

Konkuro was sitting opposite her, and in a very soft voice, almost as if he hadn't realized he said it at all, "he almost...lost..."

"what?!" Lily said, now VERY worried to what extent that Gaara had become injured.

"Rock Lee was set to fight Gaara...and... he almost lost..."

Lily's thoughts raced. that sweet and, for lack of better word, youthful boy, who she had met her first day in konoha, was that strong? sure he almost took down a whole TREE when she met him but.... she had no idea.

She blinked again, remembering one crucial fact; Gaara killed anyone he fought. she snapped her head up, and looked at Temari, "what happened to Lee?" she asked, worried.

Temari jumped and looked around rapidly, her mind clearly racing with conflicting thoughts, "-he... he lived, but..."

Konkuro cut in, "I heard one of the med nins say that he might never be a ninja again. both his left arm and his left leg were crushed with Gaara's sand."

Lily sighed a very sad sigh. she liked Lee, and his dream was to be the best ninja he could be, and now that dream was ruined. she felt awful. She thanked both of them and hopped up the steps, trying to be quiet.

Softly knocking on his door, she listened inside his room, hoping that he was alright. He didn't know pain before this. and now he did. "Gaara-san.. it's Lily.... can I come in?"

"no." came a short bark from inside. it wasn't a dangerous tone, but it was still angry, and slightly uncomfortable sounding.

"...please?" she asked kindly, she wanted to help, but she still needed his permission to enter _his_ room.

An angry sigh, and what sounded like, "fine" came from inside and a small uneven shuffling came closer and closer to the door until it unlocked and opened slightly. Gaara turned after opening the door and went back to sit on his bed, grudgingly.

Lily smiled and walked in, shutting the door behind her. he was so difficult at times...

"Temari told me what happened..." she started, softly, not trying to provoke him in any way, but still wanting to help, and heal that limp for him.

Very slowly he made his way back to his bed, and went to lie down. Lily followed him, observing his movements, taking mental notes on his condition. Limp, stiff back, throbbing temple. possible break, bruises, and a headache. _super.... poor Gaara...._

Lily pulled up a chair and sat down next to his bedside, watching him. concern riddled her face, and Gaara took notice.

"stop that...." he said, unable to stop looking at her, although trying.

"what?" Lily asked, more concern on her face. did she bump him or something?

"stop looking at me like that....." he said, pain crossing his face for some reason.

"huh?...like..what?"

Slowly he sat up and grunted out of pain, clutching his chest where his heart would be. painful memories of his childhood crossed his mind again and again, and suddenly he couldn't catch his breath. his breathing was ragged.

_A mother looking with so much concern over another little boy who fell off the slide and scrapped his elbow was crying, "MAmaaaaan(*1)!" the little boy sobbed, clutching his elbow._

The pain got worse. the word Maman stung his heart.

_Another little girl who had gotten lost was running back at her mother sobbing, "MAAAMAAAAAN!" the mother looked frantically for her child, and when she saw her ran to her and embraced her, both sobbing out of happiness._

the pain only got worse, the words "mom", "maman", and "mother" raced through his head. his heart was about to explode with pain, when before he knew it, he felt a warm trickle fall down his eyes. all he could do was scream in pain, clutching his head, unable to stop the tears or the thoughts ravaging his mind.

Gentle arms took his shoulders, and a voice too far lost for him to understand. he swatted it away with one powerful stroke of him arm, connecting with something soft and warm.

He opened his eyes a fraction, and he realized what he just did.

Lily sat there, unmoved, eyes in shock, starring at the wall, cheek turning a sickish blue by the second, a small trickle of blood escaping her mouth.

The air was still for several moments, as they both sat in shock. Gaara starred at her, wide eyed.

Then a dull ache came and gripped him again, he became very confused. if he cared and loved for only himself... why did it hurt just now to hurt her?... why did his heart ache now that she was hurt. why did he _hate_ himself all of the sudden.

He was the first to move, looking down, trying to figure it out, but not long after, Lily looked down, hair covering her eyes, but a sudden constant flow of tears fell from her face. silently sobbing she was locked in her own thoughts.

She stood, bowling slightly talking in a quiet mumbling voice, "I'm sorry, i have to be somewhere."

She left his room silently, not looking back. she passed Temari and Konkuro without a word, and closed the door behind her.

She waited until she was outside before breaking into a sprint, before really letting her tears go. Her heart was in so much pain, she didn't want to go home. she wanted to just keep running until she didn't have anywhere else to go.

It took her five minutes to grab her things from her small hotel room in Konoha and be out the door, sprinting back through the gaits of Konoha. She wanted to go home. She missed the sun. she missed her mother. she missed everyone in her village. she missed burying her toes in the warm Suna sand and basking in the hot sun.

She wanted home. so home she would go, and so she ran, sobbing the whole way, not once looking back.

Back in Konoha, Gaara couldn't help but just sit there.

_"_What have i done?" he asked himself silently... "what do i do now....?"

He got up slowly and locked his door. sadly he climbed out the window to sit on he roof. it was a new moon. a silent time for Shukaku. and for once, he wished that it wasn't. he wanted someone to talk to... he needed someone to talk to...

"...mom?..." he said to himself, searching in his heart for his mother's spirit. "...mom?... It's Gaara.... can i ask you something?"

Only a soft breeze answered him, but he continued talking anyway, "mom..... " he couldn't think of the right question to ask, and for a moment he let his mind wander, searching for the question his heart wanted to ask, but his mind didn't understand, "... Is it really okay,... for me to love her?"


	7. Unfortunate Happenings

Chapter 6~

The week flew by, and what a terrible terrible month of grieving and crying for Lily it was.

Her mother was on her case about the ugly bruise on her cheek, but Lily knew better than to tell her, choosing only to remain silent.

She knew that she wanted to go back; to see the last round of the tournament, and to see Gaara one last time. If only to say good bye.

The plan was that she was going to leave him a note, choosing to say a silent goodbye, rather than facing him herself, then leave her little village and move somewhere else within the wind country. she hated saying good byes, but maybe it was for the best. she kissed her mother good bye and went out the door, taking a deep breath before heading to konoha, for the last time. She didn't feel like running, so she walked slowly, the whole way.

It took her 3 1/2 days to reach konoha through the bitter cold winds and watching the storm clouds threaten to drop the icy balls of sorrow onto her while she walked. by the time she came back from her thoughts, the gates of Konoha were closed, and solubly she spent the night outside, listening to a thunderclap that sounded from close by, and within minutes the stormy rain clouds released their tears, drenching the land in their sorrow.

At least... that's how Lily saw it.

she felt so empty inside it hurt. she just lied down in a clearing and starred up at the rain clouds overhead. "rain...rain... go away..... come again.... some other day..."

Sluggishly she woke, blinking back her watering eyes, and the damp on her face. she looked around and found that someone had moved her while she slept. she was under a large tree which smelled like pine nettles. she smiled and saw she was covered in a large warm blanket. it smelled just like the outdoors and long training sessions in the dark. she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She looked around but couldn't see anything but trees. a new smell caught her nose, and she sniffed. _food_! She got up and folded the blanket in her arms, walking towards the delicious smell.

sitting next to a fireplace a ninja in pink was poking the logs with a long stick, looking bored. there was food on a pan; sausages, eggs, bacon and more._ YUM!_ she thought hungrily. the kunoichi turned and Lily saw it was Sakura from before. "hello!" Lily said smiling.

Sakura smiled in return, "hey! good morning! i was on my way to get fresh water from the stream nearby and i saw you sleeping out here. It's not healthy to sleep in the rain! you'll get sick!" she scolded softly.

Lily laughed, "I'm sorry, we don't usually get rain in Rohan."

Sakura stared at her for a moment.

"what?" Lily asked confused. Sakura could only stare at her headband, with a deep fear glazing her eyes. "Sakura?"

The moment was broken as footsteps neared, and a very shy kunoichi approached, carrying more sticks and brush for the fire. "oh,...um... good morning!" she said shyly.

Lily smiled as warmly as she could, "hello. I don't believe we've met. I'm Lily. Lily Kougari." she held out a hand after the girl set down the firewood.

"h-hello. I'm Hinata.... Hinata Hyuuga." she shook her hand timidly, then went into pocking her fingers together.

Lily looked back at Sakura, and she had seemed to occupy herself with the fire and breakfast. Lily sighed. _Ever since i mentioned Ronan, she's been acting weird... then she looked at my-oooh....i get it._

"Sakura-san" Lily said carefully. Sakura jumped and almost burned herself on the pan.

"y-yes?"

Lily sighed, looking down. Hinata saw her headband then, and started to get scared as well. "Just because i have the same headband.... doesn't give you reason to fear _me_ as well...."

She had dealt with the stares, and the fear in people's eyes before, so why did this time hurt so much more?

"so....your not like that _monster_?" Sakura started, finally turning to look at her.

Lily's eye stung with tears as she yelled out, "don't EVER call him that!!! I've know Gaara for 6 whole years! and he is NOT the monster that people say he is...i know it." she sobbed. _why.. why after he hurt me,...am i protecting him again?.....why?...._

Hinata was the first to move, placing a hand on her shoulder, not saying anything, but it helped Lily pull herself together. she loved a so called 'monster', with everyone telling her that she was wrong, and that he was an awful person. maybe Lily was right too.

Painful images of death and blood flashed over Hinata's face, as she recalled what she had seen him do to three grown ninja, with just bits of sand.

She shuddered. Sakura laughed, "figures..."

"what?" Lily asked, looking at the weird smile on the pink girl's face.

"only hinata..." Sakura smiled wider, "being as you liking-"

"-Sakura!" she yelling trying to hush her, but she was too late as it spilled from her lips.

"-Naruto and all."

Lily blinked and looked at Hinata, who had gone into a bright shade of red. "really?"

Hinata poked her fingers together, going even more red. "everyone can see it Hinata,.... it's a wonder that that dope hasn't even noticed himself."

"sakura-chaaan!" she whined, ducking her head under her arms.

"aww! i think that's sweet Hinata" Lily said smiling. "have you even told him?"

Lily didn't think it was possible, but it seemed at the very thought of it Hinata went EVEN a darker shade of red from head to toe, turning her into a bright lobster just out of the pan. Lily giggled, "that's okay..."

Sakura, suddenly turned on at the thought of gossip, leaning into Lily some more, ignoring breakfast, "so! have _you_ told him yet?!" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

Lily, scared, backed off a little, "eeh... who?"

"Oh don't be like that, with that outburst, I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. It seems you really like him..."

Lily blushed really hard, finally understanding, "I-well, eh....mmmmmmmm" she spluttered, going a darker and darker red. looking down, she didn't answer until there was a large puff of smoke, and Naruto was right there in front of Hinata, smiling, looking all sparkly, and to her surprise, a little cute!

"ne, ne Hinata-chan! would you go on a date with me?!" the naruto said, smiling the same way he always did. Hinata, who had just gotten back to normal, returned to her bright redness, wavering to the point of passing out, "Sakura-san, that's really not faaair!"

there was another puff of smoke and Sakura was right where the naruto had been a moment before, laughing. "but you should have seen the look on your face!"

"FINE! let's see how you like it!" hinata said suddenly, face still red with anger this time. "HENGE!"

One more puff of smoke and a dark haired boy with slightly boy-banish features stood before Sakura, holding her close, "Sakura-chan.... I'm sorry... I'm so weak... i couldn't even trust myself enough to realize.... would you please be my girlfriend?"

Sakura screamed an ear piercing squee, before dropping to the ground, eyes full of hearts. hinata poofed back, "see?!"

Lily sat there rolling on the ground with laughter for several minutes, until they both stopped yelling at each other enough to notice. they looked from lily, back at themselves, then Sakura grinned. Hinata blushed and nodded. "henge!" they both said at the same time, and another puff of smoke arose. Lily coughed and wiped her eyes, unable to see for a moment.

when she could see, she looked around, and two Gaara's stood before her, one had a slightly more angular face, with subtler features. he wasn't glaring, but he looked like a little child would when they wanted something. that pouting lip, those dazzling eyes, it made Lily blush so much she thought she must look like Hinata did. they she saw the second one, who was dressed in a dazzling tuxedo, a black rose in his hand, smiling down at her, showing all his teeth, "Lily-chan..."

"Lily-chan" the first said, dreamily.

"Lily-chan..." the second said, hopefully.

"would you be mine, forever?" they both said in unison.

Lily couldn't take it, her vision was wavering, and she felt a warm splash go down her front, and fall into her lap before the world turned black.

"that wasn't funny guys..." a miffed Lily said from a hospital bed. Hinata and Sakura had to take her there, because of the tremendous nosebleed Lily had just suffered. Sakura was still laughing, and Hinata suppressed a giggle.

"oh, yes it was... your reaction was better than Hinata's!"

"jee....thanks..." Lily said, half smiling. she absentmindedly rubbed her cheek and stared out the window.

"hey," Sakura said, looking at her confused, "what's up?"

Lily didn't meet her gaze when she replayed, "i just remembered why I came back to Konoha...."

"what's up?" Sakura said, taking a seat by Lily's bedside.

"actually, i came to say goodbye...."

"what?!" came both of their replies.

Lily sighed. and rubbed her cheek again. Sakura took notice. at first she didn't say anything, however,... ".....did he do that?"

Lily looked down, not wanting to answer. "i don't think it was meant for _me,_ per se...." she said, avoiding the question.

Hinata took up her hand, and gave her a worried look. Lily smiled back, not really knowing what else to say. that day had gone so sour so quickly.

They continued talking about something else for a while, but Lily's mood didn't lift a whole lot. she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she over reacted.

Several moments later the nurse came in and let her leave with a strict warning not to end up like that again, and a quick look at the other kunoichi to warn _them_ not the pull anything like that again. They left quickly and began to walk down the main street. Lily was alittle slow, due the mass amount of blood loss she had just undergone, and they both understanding, and kept the walk at a slow pace for her.

She wasn't listening to the conversation they were having, however, only starring at her feet as she walked down the lonely feeling road. she was filled with a slight braise of new hope, but she still clung to that sadness, like a cloak in the snow, only afraid of the seemingly icy winds wiping about.

She bumped into someone suddenly, "oh, I'm sorry" she said, looking up. It was Temari with groceries for the house.

"LILY!" she gasped, throwing her into a tight hug. before Lily could realize what was happening, Temari was sobbing over her shoulder, saying something that Lily couldn't quite understand.

Hinata looked concerned at her, while Sakura was still a little withdrawn about the Kunoichi. Lily rubbed her back slowly, shushing her until she calmed down a bit. Temari sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "I'm sorry.... but... things have really started to change when you left.... I don't know what happened, but.... things have gone from bad.... to horrid..."

Lily looked at her and saw a heavily made-up eye, with what looked like a slickly black bruise under it. Lily gasped when she noticed, and slowly, the anger started to build.

It grew and festered until she was breathing heavily, and her fists were clenched into tight balls, and before she knew it, she began to walk, slow and deliberate towards the house. she glared with all her might, _now he's gone TOO far..._ Even her thoughts were low, and angry sounding, even to her.

When she got there she opened the door to find Konkuro, not saying anything, but there was pain and so much fear in his eyes. he didn't even look at Lily when she entered, eyes in a dead lock with the wall; unmoving, and scared.

Lily stopped when she was next to Konkuro, about to walk past him, however she stopped, and asked without needed to say anything.

his speech came in small gasps, he gasped several times first, as if he was about to cry, "room," he gasped again, "room, now, please."

Lily placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked down at him, nodding. he looked up, finally seeing her, still gasping as if he was out of air. he reached his hand up on top of hers, but could only stare at her meaningfully.

She looked back up, with determination painted on his face, and anger burning in her eyes. she saw the damage he had caused, and perhaps why she felt so angry, is that she knew in her heart it was probably because of her. she stormed back to his room and kicked the door open, causing it to crack the wall, paint chips flying off.

she couldn't think of anything to say at the moment, but a silent rage filled her heart. he was laying on the bed, an insane smile on his lips, eyes widened to making him look distant, and manic. he was giggling to himself madly, as if he new something she didn't.

She took in a slightly calming breath and went inside to face The problem she had created.

When he finally 'saw' her, he broke out into a flat out laugh, eyes twitching and spinning every which way, "HAHAHAHAHA! SO, SO, I CAN SEE IT NOW! IS THAT IT?! IS THAT WHY YOUR HERE?! I knew it! _your trying to kill me too!! Father sent you, didn't he?! YES i KNEW it... just like all the others, except decided to play a little game, yes a horrid little game, will it looks like you just LOST!" _he said quickly, but more to himself than anyone else. in one fluid movement he used his sand to close the door, and spring himself at her, pinning her down by her neck to the ground. he used his surprising strength to choke her, still laughing like a madman over her, eyes still wild.

At this point, Lily had had enough of this. she used all of her strength, all of her might, all of the inner rage inside of her, to sit up from the ground, and to knock him off of her, turning the tables, pinning him with her elbow on his chest.

Shocked, he could only stare, but even that didn't last long, for after only a couple of seconds, he was laughing even harder, and Lily could feel a warm wave of sand wash over her. _SHIT_ she thought frantically...._fine...._ She sighed and sat still for a second long enough to gather her strength again.

Then, suddenly, she forced her way though the sand until she was in a tight little ball, hands near her feet, where she could sit and think of a second. the sand got tighter and tighter, until she knew she was being lifted off the ground. _fuuuuuuuuuuck _she thought,_ this better WORK!!! _

she took a kunai from her pouch and sliced up her leg, removing the bandages rashly. Kicking with all her might, she could feel all sorts of pain encasing her, she felt her left hand, finally snap, then again, and again, making her cry out in pain. finally, after a long while of beating her foot against the bottom, it's mangled and bloody form, escaped the cavern and hung limp just outside.

bright as day, her tattoo was exposed, with a hopeful Lily wondering what was going on outside. She could feel the blood draining from her body, and with every drip, she only felt more and more nauseated.

she heard so many more cracks and breaks that she almost threw up, save for the pain. it made her tired, until all she knew was her want for sleep. Her thoughts became a jumbled mess in her head, and the world started to rock back and forth.

She couldn't feel anything. Lily tried to stay awake, but a blackness was pulling her in, and all she wanted to do was sleep. not knowing anything else but sleep.

She was lost, and confused, until she saw a bright light. as it grew brighter and brighter, she thought for sure she was dying, but as the haze cleared she recognized bits of a room.

it was familiar, and clean, but she couldn't recall where she had seen it before.

The warmth that was around her started to fade, and before she knew it, she had passed out, finally losing the battle of consciousness.

He felt a warm splatter of blood from inside his sand, causing him to pause shortly, surprised that it hadn't taken any pressure at all, or she was too weak, and she chose to end her own life instead, and the movement he felt in his sand was the final spasm before the end. he was about to laugh, like his old self again, when her foot finally burst through his sand, and was left there dangling, blood dripping from a cut across the front of her foot, all of her bones, smashed and mangled into a twisted form, the bandages lay forgotten on the floor, she scar offering itself to the dim light in the room. He reached over cautiously as gripped it, looking it over. she was real. this was Lily. This was the real Lily.... his Lily.

Every moment that they spent together, every moment that he had thought about her, every time she had _smiled at him_,then the kiss flashed through his head. Causing painful lashes on his heart. _i just killed Lily.... i just killed Lily....I JUST KILLED LILY!!!_ he screamed at himself over and over again.

All he could do was kneel and clutch his head, eyes wide with terror, and scream in pain._ I JUST KILLED LILY! I JUST KILLED LILY!!!! I JUST KILLED HER!!!! not this pain again!!! NOT THIS PAIN!!!!!_

He held her foot in his hands, and sunk his forehead, where his kanji was pressing it into her bloody leg, just below her hummingbird, and starred at the ground. he couldn't do anything for a moment, but stare. his vision blurred as he sat, and as he blinked, a single tear fell on her foot, then another, then another. until he was inaudibly sobbing angrily down at the floor. he couldn't help himself.

he absolutely hated himself. she had done nothing to deserve this, if anything _he_ was the one that caused this, and his heart sunk even further into his chest.

He slowly began to lift the jutsu, releasing the sands which held her. Her eyes were almost dead, and she was limp. he held her in his arms, cradling her fragile form to him.

He thought for a while on what he should do. The bleeding had stopped, but she was pale as a sheet, and needed serious medical attention.

Carefully he eased her onto his back and started to walk towards the window when Temari came in. "Gaara I-w-what are you doing?!" she said, slightly panicked. Gaara had cleared away the sand, but there was a large blood stain on the ground, and Lily had a distant, almost dead look in her eyes.

She took in a breath, and realized immediately. "Gaara....I'll take-"

"no." he said firmly.

"Gaara, let me take h-"

"NO." he said, looking at her with the best glare he could muster, but Temari knew him too well to not see the pain in his eyes. She only bravely walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, panic and fear painted on her face. she could see that his eyes were red, and there was a trail of dried tears on his face. She looked down at him as best she could without panicking, "nii-san.... I'll take her..."

His eye widened. _she's never called me.... nii-san ...before..._

"NII-SAN!!" she yelled, authority ringing in her voice, forcing him to snap out of this thoughts, "... I'm faster, and I know where to go... I'll take her..." her grip tightened, a panicked look in her eyes. he looked down and nodded. Temari smiled and took Lily onto her back, careful not to bump her head an anything.

Gaara stood there helplessly while he watched his sister jump out the window, soaring over the rooftops, much quicker than he would be able to, for his leg was still healing and slightly sore.

He sat down and looked at the bloody mess on the floor,_ i can't do anything right, can I..... _he buried his head in his hands again, sighing to himself before going to get a damp cloth to clean it up before it stained.

When he walked out he noticed her shoes were still by the door, neatly lined up next to Temari's spot , then Konkuro's over sized shoes. he looked down at his own small feet, and sighed again, lost in his own depressing thoughts.

Temari glided on her fan as quickly, but also as smoothly as possible, careful around Lily's leg, and arm, and well, just about everything. Lily's body was covered in blood and sand, and once slip, and she would fall. Temari held onto her with all of her strength, praying she would make it through this, and be alright. The one part of her body that wasn't horribly mangled, was her left hand, which was squeezed over something for dear life itself. The older kunoichi couldn't care to look at her anymore, for all the pain she saw on her face was startling.

Reaching the ER, Temari burst through the doors and called for a doctor to help her. a medical team rushed in and took her from Temari, asking the elder to sit and wait while they take care of her.

Temari sunk down in a chair, horror on her face, as she waited for the news.

doctors rushed this way and that, calling for so many objects that Temari was left in the dust, unable to really know what's going on, until one solum looking doctor came out of the operating room, his gown soaked with blood, removing his mask, and his gloves, refusing to meet temari's eyes.

She got up and went to him, "doctor!.... how is she?" she practically pleaded.

He sighed, looking down, "...it's a miracle she's still alive, even now..."

When Temari didn't say anything he continued, "She has dozens upon dozens of broken bones, including a lower vertebrae, her left foot was shattered, including her right hand and wrist, several ribs, her knee is dislocated and she has the worst looking contusions i have ever seen in all my years as a surgeon..."

Temari looked to him, saddened, but unable to say a word. "but I'm sorry to say, that that's not even the worst of it..." he looked down and wiped his glasses from the blood splatters before continuing, "her lungs have both collapsed, she has lost too much blood, and needs several transfusions in a row to even stay alive, she's internally bleeding, and she has got so much.... sand... in her stomach, lungs and heart that... they all need to be replaced. and the worst of it all is, that healing consumes chakra... it consumes it while your body heals itself... and she has only a drop left to keep her alive. I'm afraid that we can try, but...."

Temari looked down, tears streaming her face, "she's most likely not going to live within the next hour...we're going to do all we can for her but..... I'm sorry..."


	8. She's dead?

Chapter 7~

Temari sat, head in her hands, thinking, _what the hell am I going to do.... i can't tell Gaara flat out....... what should i do.... i need to stay here.... think temari think!_ she thought to herself quietly. She had a flash of an idea and before anyone could notice, she fled from the waiting room in the ER, and raced back home, on foot this time, to save Chakra, in case she needed it, scribbling a quick note on the way.

Taking out a long thin kunai, she attached the note to the sharp knife and threw it towards where they were staying, aiming for the open window in Konkuro's room. it soared in and buried itself into the soft purple wall, with a loud THUD.

She hoped that they would understand before she turned around, and fled back to the hospital, wanting to be there for Lily when she did wake up. she had faith. _Lily will make it... I know it, _She thought, trying to convincer herself, as well as trying to stop the endless flow of tears that cascaded down her face.

Back at the house, Konkuro jumped in surprise as a kunai flew from his window and stuck to the wall, nearly hitting him. he blinked back in his suprise, wondering what on earth was going on until he noticed a note attached to it's handel. He took it down and read it carefully, then again, horror in his eyes, just to be sure.

He paniced and looked around hurridly, thinking on what to do before tip toeing to Gaara's room, and sliding the paper under his door. breaking out into a full sprint, he hid himself in his room, wrapped himself up to look like crow, and hid crow underthe bed, fearing for the worst.

on the roof, Gaara saw Temari, who's back and arms were bloody from carying Lily throw a kunai into Konkuro's window, turn around, and run. he worried that something was wrong and listened for Konkuro.

He heard his cowardly brother walk from his own room, to Gaara's, and slide something under his door, before sprinting back. Gaara quickly jumped back through his window to cheak what this something was. it was a single piece of paper, blotted with blood in a quick and hurried scrawl.

It sarted out with; _**To my nii-san's, **_ and quickly lead into a list. every broken bone, every injury, every single thing Lily had to go through. He knew it wasn't ment to hurt him in anyway, but every line, every word, every detail of harm he had caused upon her, latched onto his heart, and tore it again and again.

_**With Love,**_

_**Temari**_

He finished the letter driftily, and felt his knees waver under him. Slowly, and heavily, his feet dragged himself over to the bed.

He could only stare at the words, "_**she might not last for another hour**__."_ he slumped to the floor and leaned against his bedframe, in a state of shock. he couldn't think straight, and Shukaku wasn't helping much either, taunting him with what he had done for hours on end.

Three days. Neither Gaara, nor Konkuo heard a word from Temari for three days. 72 hours of solid sugury, to try and repair Lily, until finally, they did all they could do.

Temari was the first to be able to visit, and visit she did. She was awoken by a kind faced nurse, who informed her that Lily wad finally out of surgery, and Temari could visit her in her room.

Slowly she got up out of her uncomportable make-shift bed, and down the hall where Lily's room would be. X-rays were plastered everywhere,showing painful looking breaks, and the long healing prossess ahead of her.

Temari slowly made her way to the chair by her bedside.

That night, Temari returned home. She sat and talked with konkuro for a couple moments, before she took the time to sit and talk with Gaara. she sat on a chair in his room, talking softly. her voice never rose above a whisper, making Gaara feel more and more like an unstable beast.

She left after a while, to let him stew in his own thoughts.

He sat and waited, and after a long while; after the sun went down, and the milky white stars graced the sky with their light, Gaara wanted to see her. He wanted to see her face, he needed to touch her delicate skin, and he needed to just be with her. He needed to apologize.

He, as quickly as he could with his injured leg, hopped from roof to roof, wanting to reach the hospital quickly. he didn't need to try very hard to find her room, Gaara could feel a strong consentration of his sand in one room on the second floor. Finding the window, he snuck inside silently, as a true ninja.

He heard the softness of the beeping moneter, keeping time with her pulse, filling the room with a gloomy vibe. Gaara slowly inched over to where she was laying as his eyes ajusted to the softness of the light.

She lay covered in thick, heavy bandages, and casts all over, some of the bandages were still bleeding, and the excess of tubes and wires was starteling. she needed a cathiter, a breathing tube, a blood purifyer, and an oxygen line under her nose, several IVs, and several bags of blood were pumping into her veins. bags upon bags lay discarded from all the use of blood.

He took a step back in suprise, horrified by what _he_ had done to her, he never thought that it could have been this bad. Her charts caught his eye, making him more and more curious as to her real condition. He read them. and he didn't stop until the very last line.

So many bones were shattered... so many CT scans of her body, showing the horrific damage on the inside. The one thing which made sense to him, as he looked at it was a single line near the bottom; "current state; comatose".

He looked back, at her still form for only a moment, and shuffed to her bedside, eye downcast, before slumping into the chair next to her left arm; the only bit of her that wasn't compleatly bandaged.

He stared at her hand, which was tightly clutched around something, as if holding on to dear life. he sat wondering what she was holding all this time. He put out a hand to try and take it, but when his skin touched her's, when their bodies made contact; he could feel it.

He could feel every grain of sand in her body, including a small handful in her hand. The thousands and thousands of grains, from in her hair, to the bones which had crumbled so much, with the flex of his finger he knew he could control it. It would make healing almost impossible. it would take years to even get back to normal.

He sighed and looked downward. The guilt consumed him like a virus. He sat in silence and berried his face in his hands. he was so angry with himself, so frustrated, because he couldn't control his own emotions anymore.

He couldn't help but feel frustrated, and angry, or sad and lonely. he couldn't help but want to be next to her, and he couldn't help but feel like he needed to be near her.

He would never admit it to himself of the way she made him feel deep in his chest, or of the strange squirming he got when she was around. never.

Lifting his hands, he closed his eyes. He had made a decision. Making a mental barrier against the foul demon, Shukaku, he felt around for each grain of sand, each bone fragment, and he worked.

He felt for the sand that wasn't supposed to be there, and he removed it, extremely carefully. She moaned a little in her sleep, and he slowed down even more, taking great care to inch the grains out one at a time, so not to disturb the healing process, but they needed to come out.

the bones were so badly disordered that it would take more time. he took a breath and cast the sand out of the window. standing at the window, wiping the sweat from his forehead he panted and leaned on the window frame. he would need to take a short break before he began with the bones.

It consummed his chakra, like wild fire, and needed a constant link to keep them that way, but he didn't want to see her suffer like this. he opened his eyes, and took a deep breath, it was tiring work. He had drawn the small ball of sand from her fist.

It was drenched in her blood, and sweat. even small traces of her chakra were inside. this struck him at such a level, before resuming his work, he pocketed the bit of sand, and sighed to himself, that he would save for later.

After another hour or so he had been completely drained of almost all of his chakra, and he was reduced to sitting in the chair, drenched in sweat.

He had to let Shukaku back in his mind, only because he needed the chakra, ushuring in all kinds of horrible things.

_**Why did you do THAT for?! she doesn't LOVE you... Look what you did to her, look at what you've done...**_

_no!....I-........She-She'll get better..._

_**SHE'S DEAD AND YOU KILLED HER.**_

_no!! i mean,... i-... i didn't mean to..._

_**But you DID, and now she will DIE.......JUST like your pathetic MOTHER....**_

_WHAT?!....shut up!...no...._

_**by the monster of the sands.... surely you knew this? now you killed this girl.... she's already dead!!**_

_-shut up-_

_**incapable of loving and KILLING herafter all... you see?**_

_-shut up-_

_**nothing but a horrid little BEAST you are... go... riiip... kill... do it!!... lets go destroy someone else!! you've denied me the pleasure of seeing her die PERSONALLY,-**_

_Shut UP!-_

_**so, i'll make you a deal... I'll forgive you if you go kill some more.. come on... you know you want to...**_

_SHUT UP SHUKAKU, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!!_

_**no... noooo, it wasn't and you KNOW it... this was all YOUR doing... you hated her, you wanted to kill her, you FOOLED yourself into loving her that was ALL that was!!**_

_NO!..SHUT UP!!!... leave me alone_ he thought weakly against the sand demon, tears streaming down his face finally.

_**besides... who would love you?... you arrogant murder machine!!!!**_

_NO!....no... that's not true-.... i.... she......_

_**how pathetic.... you can't even convince yourself...**_

_i don't NEED to convince myself.... i was trying to convince YOU, you fat bastard._

_**oh, poor, poor Gaara-kuun.... why don't you relaize... I AM you!!**_

"SHUU UPP!" he finally screamed to himself, as loud as he could muster. His scream echoed in the dark halls, causing him to freeze in panic and wait for any sign that someone was comming. the halls were silent, and he heard absolute silence from all around him.

Without another word he fled, leaving the room behind. He spent the rest of the night, and the day in such somnolence, such exhaustion, that every second was a battle with consciousness. every agonizing breath, drew him closer to sleep. Shukaku begged him, and pleased, but Gaara would never succumb to sleep when Lily was so close.

the next night, he decided that he was going to stay back on his rooftop, and wait. he wanted to do something more for her, but found himself unable to think of anyway he would be of use to her standing in the hospital room with her. and if the Third Hokage came back,.... he didn't want to think about it.

He felt a rattleing in his pocket, and remembered the sand she held, which was mixed with her blood. he pulled it out and looked at it for a moment. He closed his eyes and rested his head against his hands which clasped the sands, almost in a prayer position. He thought of her. he thought of the way she smiled. he thought of the way she lit up a room, and how she had stood up to _him_ when she knew she must. and what did he do?... he almost _killed_ her...

_Lily... _he thought, feeling the sands sqirm under his grasp. _Lily.... get better... i want to help... i want to do something for you....._ he thought about her tattoo, visable only to him, and now the doctors which treated her. The small hummingbird, who could love a demon. He had an idea, suddenly, and calmly, he lifted his head and squeezed the sands in his grasp, and with the other pulled this way and that, for hours, constantly squeezing, and constantly pulling, and pushing, until a small sculpture rested in his hand. a small humming bird was about to take flight from a small treebranch base. he put so much chakra, and so much pressure on the sand, that it turned _from_ sand, into a traslucent marron glass, having mixed with her blood.

He looked down at the little thing, and sighed. maybe this would do.

For the next week, she remained asleep, and it took longer for Gaara to regain his chakra than normal. every second of every day needed a small stream from him to keep his work in place, but he still visited her, every single day without fail.

It was time to leave this night, and he made as much haste as he could before climbing through the window carefully, and taking his seat by her side.

He placed a hand on her arm, today would be the last day he would be able to visit.

He wanted to say something, but nothing would come to mind. Gripping her arm, he brushed it gently with his thumb, wishing for something-_anything_ to come to mind.

"Lily,..." he finally sighed out, "....I'm sorry..... tomorrow is the Final exam........I-... i won't be able to come back tomorrow... I'll come back though... when we leave... we will get you,...to bring you home..."

He fished an object out of his pocket and placed it in her hand, "Just hold onto this....."

For the past several days while he was recovering, every day he worked on it a little more and a little more, until it was done. with that small amount of sand, he was able to form a small sculpture.

With all his might, he compressed his pure chakra into the sand until a single form was made out of a scarlet shade of glass. It was in the shape of a flying hummingbird, carrying a small vine that bore a single flower unto which was it's base.

Pressing it gently into her palm, he wrapped his fingers around hers, to close them around it. She subconsciously grasped it tightly, sighing lightly in her sleep.

He sat in silence, watching her face. He watched her trying to figure out what about her made him this way. He sat thinking before noticing he still hadn't let go of her hand yet.

He dropped his grip and backed off a little, as if she was going to wake up right then.

Gaara blinked and contemplated reaching for it again. _maybe, it was okay...._

Gaara suddenly faced the door, still on his guard. there was someone coming. even if he couldn't hear them, he knew.

The door opened and the third hokage entered, sweeping into the room, noiselessly. Gaara stood his guard, however, he felt like he was a child caught with his hand on the cookie jar. The Third only looked at him, as if he expected to find him there in the middle of the night, visiting one of his 'victims'.

"Just let me make this clear" he said in a dark authoritive voice, "I know what you are, but I will make sure this never happens again... and if i see that it has, then i will make sure the next breath you take will be your last."

Gaara wasn't scared of any of the kages before, but now,... he didn't show it on his face much, but he knew that would be a battle he _would_ lose. The Third turned his dark look into a light smiled and nodded his head, "good night"

He left the room, closing the door behind him, _I hope that girl is really that important to him...._ he thought, dreaming of his own soft bed.

Gaara gave Lily one last look and decided that it was time to leave. He walked over to the window, walking out carefully. he was so tired all of the sudden.

"ooooh,... I'm _late!"_ the nin hissed, through all the pain, limping on a crutch, while trying to carry a large bucket of popcorn in the other hand. wincing every other step, they made their way to the arena, but every time she found a seat, some bullies or jerks from Suna would want to sit next to her, so she was forced to move every single time. before long she ran out of open seats, but she had an idea. climbing up on the roof, she had a spectacular view of the entire place, and could see much more than she would from the stands.

"what are you doing up here?" someone asked behind her, she looked around and saw a chunnin with a curious look on his face.

Subake no Lily tried to look innocent as she ate some popcorn, "noooothin'.... watch'n the matchs...."

He looked at her, but fromt he state she was in, he decided that she could do much, and shrugged, "alright... but don't break anything, alright?"

"okay!" she said, smiling, going for more poporn.

The matches were so exciting!! First Naruto beat the CRAP outta some punk who talked too much about desiteny... then She happily cheered for Temari, who was losing before the other nin gave up, she was getting pumped, she couldn't wait for the next match. she was overly disapointed that Konkuro gave up for no apparent reason, and thought him a 'lame-o' for giving up so easily.

She was waiting a long while, for the other kid to get there before he arrived overly dramatically in a swirl of leaves. The match begun as he and Gaara faught, and to her suprise, this newcommer was good.... really good... he hit Gaara, and made a splatter of blood from his sholder. Lily was shocked, however, felt slightly warm and peacful all of the sudden, and before she could relaize, she was asleepon the roof.

waking with a start, she could feel something was wrong. she dropped her popcorn and picked up her crutch, feeling like she needed to find him, for he was nowhere to be seen in the arena.

she got halfway there on her own, but before too long, she needed to see if she was going in the right direction. she climbed the neerest tree and poked her head through, and beheld a sorry sight.

Demons. The great demons were fighting, and Lily became horrifically frightened. but what scared her worse is that shukaku of the sand; the demon that killed her father, was there, and on his forhead, was Gaara, laughing manically.

That image struck Lily with such a horrifying terror. _ Gaara is Shukaku?!?!_

She couldn't take it anymore, not caring how much it hurt, she flung down her crutch and sprinted through the pain, back to the village, tears soaking the bandage over her eye, and staining her clean shirt.

She didn't go back to the hospital, there was nothing there she wanted. clutching the tiny glass sculpture in her hands, she ran, not wanting to see this horrid town, ever again.

Gaara's eye snapped open. _where am I?_

For once Shukaku didn't answer. He blinked away a strange fuzziness from his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head, a hand on his chest gently pushed him back down.

He looked around and saw Temari looking at him, "nii-san,... lay still... i know it hurts..."

She was right, every part of his body screamed out. was this pain? it felt much worse than when he fought Lee. He laid still like she asked, but before long he recognized what room this was.

He was in the same hospital room that he had been in the night before. He turned his head to the side, looking to where Lily's bed should have been.

A nurse was putting fresh sheets over her bed. He blinked and looked over to Temari, worry etched on his face. He cricked his neck, making him gasp in pain.

she placed a hand on his forehead, and looked at him with sorrowful eyes, "I-.....nii-san.... I'm sorry...she-"

He looked down, anger on his face, but misery and regret in his eyes. "leave.... please." the word seemed so odd on his tongue, but... he couldn't bear to let anyone see him cry, and he could feel the tears coming.

She left as did the nurse. HE sighed to himself, looking away from the door, finally letting a tear escape him eyes. _Lily.....died?.....she-...no-....but.... that means........she's really gone....I-... I've killed her..._


End file.
